The invention relates to a sliding contact arrangement, in particular for carbon brushes, also referred to herein as sliding contact members.
Various embodiments of such a sliding contact arrangement are known from DE-C 881 831. In all these embodiments the restraining or blocking device is coupled to the pressure spring and is formed of expandable spring arms, balls, levers or the like which prevent an upward movement of the lower end of the pressure spring. The blocking device is intended to prevent momentary separations between the sliding contact member and a slide ring or the like due to jolts and vibrations, without the need for applying an excessive amount of spring force.
The known blocking devices are mechanically of a relatively complex construction. In addition, they are incapable of preventing the sliding contact member from slipping or tilting within the holder. This can compromise the correct positioning of the contact member against the slide ring or the like despite the functioning of the blocking device.